


Butterfly Kisses

by aegiwrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, idk if this is, idk man, its not even supper angsty??, or - Freeform, so Im tagging for both, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegiwrites/pseuds/aegiwrites
Summary: You give Kai what you think he wants. Luckily, Kai's not that much of a jerk.





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I debated whether to put him as Kai or Jongin but chose Kai because I’m a relatively new fan?? Sure that makes sense. Anyway, I hope this oneshot is purely fictional for you and that you enjoy it. Also I’m not 100% what a oneshot is??

You and Kai were curled up on the couch, watching a rerun of some drama. It cut to a commercial and you started theorizing about what would happen.

“I mean he definitely killed him out of jealousy. It just seems so… obvious,” you tell him, but you can’t help but notice his lack of attention. You direct your attention to the screen to see an underwear commercial for Victoria’s Secret. You notice how his eyes run over the sexy, skinny models in the thin lingerie, and think about the tummy you were currently hiding underneath a sweatshirt you had stolen from Kai. You look at their thigh gap and immediately pick your legs up close to your body.

Kai looks at you oddly, “What’s the matter?”

“Oh nothing,” you lie, plastering a smile on your face, “Just a little chilly.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll get you a blanket and then we can cuddle, okay?” He asks, already getting up.

You nod, but you still can’t get the way that he looked at those Victoria secret models out of your head. He looked at them the way he looks at a meal he’s excited to eat. You feel sorry for yourself for a bit, but then decide that skinny is what Kai likes, it’s what he’ll get. You’re sure that it’ll be good for your health also. When Kai brings the blanket back, the decision is made, you snuggle up to him -determined to give him what he wants.

You start the next day. Kai has ordered ramen, your all-time favorite food. You’re bullheaded though, and refuse his offer. Afterwards you go for a run—a short one because you’re not that fit and lazy—but a run nonetheless. Later, when you guys are chilling in bed, Kai questions you.

“A run, babe? The last time I asked you to exercise with me, you laughed for at least an hour,” Kai joked, but you sensed a slight undertone.

You sit up, patting his chest, “I know, I know, I just thought, it’s never too late to get healthy. Want to come with tomorrow?”

He nods, “Sure, and don’t worry I’ll make sure to slow down for you.”

You chuckle in response and he smiles at you before pulling you down to kiss you. You comply willingly, smiling into the slow kiss. This is what you were working toward, making Kai happy. As you deepened the kiss, he reached a hand down to pull up your shirt. You hop up, breaking the kiss immediately. He couldn’t feel your stomach when you were like this, you weren’t sexy like those models.

“What happened?” Kai asks, slightly shocked.

“Nothing, I just, remembered I want to shower, now,” you say, before picking up your pajamas and hiking tail to the bathroom.

After that night, the next few weeks went relatively smoothly. You had stopped eating as much, and exercised daily with Kai. It wasn’t until the night that Kai had said he was going drinking with Sehun that things became rough. You had been looking at your body in the mirror, thoroughly unimpressed by your lack of progress. Your stomach was nowhere near flat and your thighs were still comparative to Texas. Tears started to gather in your eyes. You figured that at this rate you would never be as pretty as those Victoria’s Secret models.

You were sitting in front of the mirror, sulking to yourself when you heard the front door to the apartment click and Kai called your name. You hurried to get up off the floor and wipe your eyes, but Kai’s stupid long legs meant that he got to the room before you could get ready. When Kai saw you, his eyes widened in shock.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” he asked, rushing over to you, pulling you in his arms.

"Noth- “ you attempted to say, but you were interrupted by Kai. “Don’t tell me nothing, y/n. I know it’s fucking something because you’ve been acting strange for a while now. Was it the end to that drama? Did it upset you? You know it’s not real, right?”

You shake your head and Kai picks you up and puts you on the bed, “You’re scaring me, you know. I come home and find you in tears. I don’t like seeing you sad. You’re too sweet for that, too pretty. Please tell me what’s wrong?”

His words make tears start streaming down your face, again, and he hugs you to his chest again, “Was it something I did? Something I said? If you tell me, y/n, I swear I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

You push at his chest, and he loosens his hold on you. You look up at his face, in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” you mutter and Kai looks at you, puzzled.

“It’s nothing really, just stress from work, and yeah watching that drama may not have helped,” you lied, trying to achieve a weak smile.

“Why do you keep lying to me? You’ve been doing it to me all week. You don’t eat as much, you run more. You haven’t even gotten dressed or undressed in front of me. You don’t even want me to touch you. You know I love you right?” Kai asks, and your heart breaks at the hurt in his voice.

You nod sadly, looking down.

Kai looks at you, “Do you still love me?”

Your head shoots up, “Yes! Of course! Always! It’s just that.. I want to make sure… that you.. love me.”

Kai looks incredulous, “How? By making sure that you ignore me? The closest moments we’ve had these past few weeks are our daily runs. You barely even eat with me anymore. And not to be a horny teenage boy but I miss seeing your body, it’s so beautiful. This is the first time I’ve seen it all week.”

“That’s why I’ve been acting like this, to make my body beautiful. I want to be like those Victoria’s Secret models you like so much,” you say, pouting.

Kai looks at you, confused for a moment before a slight smirk forms on his face, “You mean those models during the lingerie commercial last week?”

You nod, your pout still firm on your face. Kai has the nerve to laugh, the absolute bastard.

“You think it’s funny that I’m trying to be the body type you like?” you ask incredulously, “Let’s see how funny you find this.”

You get up to leave, but Kai pulls you back. He picks you up, setting you on his lap.

“Don’t leave. I’m sorry, but y/n I wasn’t staring at the models. I was staring at the lingerie on the models, and imagining you in it,” Kai said.

In those moments you went through a whole myriad of emotions. First was, shock. You’d done all that for no reason. Second, was sadness. You’d done so much and he already loved you. Third, was anger. Maybe you were being a little unreasonable, but the past week had been quite stressful for you, and that was partially his fault.

“You bastard,” you mutter, pushing him down, you punch him once, softly. He grabs your arms.

“Slow down, UFC fighter,” Kai says, laughter in his tone now that you’ve stopped crying, “I’m sorry that you did that for me. But I’m also upset that you thought you had to change for me. Even if I did prefer skinny girls, not that I do, it would be an asshole move of me to expect you to lose weight. If you want to lose weight for yourself then I’ll help you do it, healthily. But never change to meet someone else’s preference’s, okay?”

You looked down at Kai and smiled, “Yeah, okay. But you do like me right? Like this?”

He sat up, pushing you back, “Of course, I love you in whatever shape you come in.”

“I love your eyes,” he said, planting a kiss on both.

“I love how smart you are.” A kiss to the forehead.

“How pretty you look when you blush.” A kiss on the cheek.

“When you smile, my whole world lights up.” A slow kiss on the lips.

“How you throw your head back when you laugh.” He lightly sucks on your neck.

He sets a hand on your boobs, “You already know how much I love these.”

You laugh into your hands, “Yes, I do.”

He pulls your hands away from your face, “That right there, that’s the bright smile.”

He lowers his hands to your stomach, rubbing it before leaning down to kiss it, making you laugh. “And I love love love your stomach,” Kai says, “It’s soft and fluffy and a good pillow. I like how when I poke it you giggle. It’s one of the cutest things I’ve seen.”

“And you’re thighs, my god. They’re great; they give me mixed emotions. They’re so cute, so squishy, such good pillows. They’re so perfect, and how they get bigger when you sit down. It’s magical. But also they’re so sexy. I thought of your thighs in that lingerie for one second, and I was already drooling. When I eat you out and they tense up, god. Just thinking about it has me hard. Just being near a naked you has me hard,” Kai says and laugh.

“Thank you,” you say, a smile shining on your face, “but stop fantasizing about my thighs when they’re right here you nerd.”

“As you wish, my own little Victoria’s Angel,” he murmurs and you smile. At least your boyfriend wasn't as much of a jerk as you made him out to be.


End file.
